


Maypole

by KillTheDirector



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fili doesn't know how to talk to pretty hobbits, Flower Crowns, Interracial Relationship, M/M, dwarves living with hobbits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 21:12:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5513501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KillTheDirector/pseuds/KillTheDirector
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It seemed that once Bilbo had 'left the door open', so to say, a number of dwarves had decided to move into the rolling hills of the Shire, causing trade to flourish and relationships between the two races to bloom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maypole

The spring festival was happening in full swing with Gandalf's fireworks lighting the sky overhead and amazing the guests who lounged in the rolling fields of the Shire. 

Frodo sighed softly, amazed with the turn out of the party; he delighted in seeing so many dwarrow mixed in with the crowd of hobbits. It seemed that once Bilbo had 'left the door open', so to say, a number of dwarves had decided to move into the rolling landscape. Frodo watched with a smile as his uncle spoke animatedly to a dwarf with an impressive star shaped hair-do, laughing quietly when Bilbo slapped his hand away from taking any silver. 

The young hobbit rested his chin on his knees, shoulders drooping as he watched a number of hobbits begin exchanging flowers fashioned into crowns with their intended. Sam and Rosie stood off to one side, speaking to another couple (made up of a small hobbit woman and a burly looking dwarf with an impressively braided beard); those that exchanged their crowns were in a much different world than Frodo, and when he glanced a his uncle, he could see him giving away his own crown to a rather serious looking dwarf. 

Another sigh left the young hobbit, his own crown made of lilacs and ivy weighing heavily on his head. The sound of someone settling into the grass beside him caused Frodo to lift his head and peer at the newcomer. The dwarf was blond, his hair braided similarly to the serious looking dwarf Bilbo had been with; an easy smile worked over the dwarf's mouth, the action charming even though he hadn't said anything yet. "Hello," he said, leaning back on his hands and letting his legs splay out in front of him. 

"Hello," Frodo wondered why this dwarf was sitting with him when there was plenty of ale still being passed around (in the few years the dwarves had resided in the Shire, the Green Dragon had seen an increase in sales). "Why aren't you over there?" Frodo waved his hand towards a group of loudly singing dwarrow and hobbits, all with the flush of drink staining their faces. 

The blond dwarf laughed, tilting his head in question and raising an eyebrow. "I could ask you the same thing; you've been over here by yourself for nearly an hour." Frodo felt his face flush at the thought of the blond dwarf watching him. "You looked lonely."

"Oh," the hobbit's mouth turned down in a small moue of disappointment. The dwarf was only attempting to be polite it seemed. "Well thank you for speaking to me." He didn't care that it came out icier than it should have, but the lightly hurt expression that crossed over the dwarf's face did stir a feeling of guilt. 

"I didn't mean to sound as if I were pitying you." The dwarf released a softly frustrated noise, "I was hoping this would've gone better." He murmured to himself, his face flushing in embarrassment. 

Frodo blinked, guilt washing over him completely; he gnawed at the inside of his cheek. "I'm sorry," he blurted, "I supposed...hat I was feeling upset for myself and was taking it out on you. Maybe we can start over?" The dwarf's expression turned hopeful, and the easy smile was back. 

"I would like that..." He made a face in embarrassment, looking away from the hobbit. "I was actually wishing to talk to you all night."

A small laugh of shock fell from Frodo's mouth; a warm feeling bubbled in his stomach when the dwarf peeked over at him. He smiled softly, cheeks warming when the dwarf returned it. "Perhaps introductions are in order? My name is Frodo Baggins." He held out his hand, trying not to think how nicely it fit in the dwarf's. 

"Fili," the blond dwarf's fingers tightened briefly around Frodo's; the warmth spread all over, leaving the hobbit slightly breathless. Over head, a firework burst into a rainbow of colors.


End file.
